


Bath Time

by BooknerdMiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author hates tagging, Bathing/Washing, But he acts like a dog, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Moony - Freeform, Multi, No Sex, She sucks at it, Sick!Sirus, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooknerdMiss/pseuds/BooknerdMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moony steps in something nasty. Harry decides to give him a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that date! 2008! This is so OLD, but I'm posting this anyway. Some of you might have read it long ago, since it use to be on fanfiction.net. Other than that, there isn't much to say about this one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Comments and kudos are very much loved.

**Bath Time**

Story Started: July 16, 2008

“Harry, love?” Sirius Black rasped, touching the back of his lover’s head with his fingers before weaving the digits into the soft black strands of hair.

“Hmm, Siri . . .?” Harry slurred, turning his head to look at the older man. He shifted closer to the man, curling up against his body and resting his cheek against his chest before frowning in concern. “You’re burning up,” he murmured, reaching up to place his hand on Sirius’s forehead. 

“I feel horrible,” Sirius answered, sniffing. If Harry hadn’t been so concerned he might have smiled at his lover’s bright red nose. 

“You might have the flu,” Harry said sitting up, the covers shifting on the bed. A grunt came from Harry’s other side and Remus Lupin sat up, looking over at his lovers with bleary eyes. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, amber eyes tired. 

“Sirius probably has the flu,” Harry answered. Remus peered towards the dark-haired man who looked up with pitiful swollen grey eyes. 

“He might,” Remus confirmed, reaching over and resting his hand against Sirius’s cheek. “There is something going around right now.”

“Do we have any Pepper-Up Potion?” Sirius asked with another sniff. He let his mouth fall open so he could breathe. 

“Pepper-Up doesn’t work on the flu,” Remus said, pushing the covers off his slim frame and standing from the bed. He picked up his dressing gown from the floor, shaking it out before slipping his arms inside and tying the sash. “There are too many mutations of the virus to have a potion for it so you’ll just have to wait it out. But we might have some muggle medicine that could make you more comfortable.”

“Muggle medicine?” Sirius groaned, rolling onto his back and huffing as Remus made his way out of the room. Harry rolled his eyes, yanking the covers off of the man. Sirius wailed, trying to gain back the warmth but Harry shook his head.

“You know you aren’t supposed to have covers on when you have a fever,” Harry said. 

“But it’s freezing!” Sirius protested. Harry lay back on the bed, grateful that he was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt instead of his usual bedtime boxers. 

“I know,” Harry soothed, wrapping an arm around his lover’s shoulders and brushing sweaty strands of hair from the man’s forehead. 

Sirius leaned into the touch, sighing heavily. “Of course I get sick today,” he muttered. “I was supposed to run with Moony tonight.”

“Remus understands,” Harry whispered. “He’ll be fine, especially with the Wolfsbane.”

“I just don’t want to leave him alone,” Sirius said quietly, opening his eyes to stare up at the young man above him. 

“It’ll be fine, its just one night.”

“After thirteen years of missed nights.” Sirius’s voice was bitter. “I promised that I’d never miss another moon after that.”

“You can’t help that you got sick,” Harry replied. Sirius said nothing. 

“Here we are,” Remus said as he came back into the room. He clutched a bottle of thick, bright red liquid and a spoon in one hand and a large glass of water in the other. “This will help bring your fever down and make you comfortable enough to sleep.” 

“Will it taste bad?” Sirius asked. 

“No worse than a potion,” Remus chuckled. 

“How can you laugh at me at a time like this?” Sirius moaned. Remus gave him an amused smile as he read the dosing instructions before pouring out a heaping teaspoon and shoving it between Sirius’s lips. The animagus squawked around the spoon in his mouth but obediently swallowed the thick red liquid. 

“Hmm,” Sirius hummed when Remus pulled the spoon away and placed it on the bedside table next to the recapped medicine bottle. “That’s a lot better than most of our potions.” Sirius licked his lips. Harry grinned. Remus shook his head. 

“Now get some sleep, love,” the werewolf said gently, pushing the man back to lie against the pillows. “You can have one sheet and one sheet only, that’s it; I trust you not to burrow yourself under all of the covers.”

“You aren’t staying in here with me?” Sirius asked quietly. 

Remus shook his head sadly. “I can’t get sick tonight, Sirius.” 

“I’ll stay,” Harry piped in. 

“If you stay you have to make sure that he doesn’t pull the covers back on himself in the middle of the night. And Sirius has a tendency to sneak out of bed and put socks on his feet so be on the lookout,” Remus muttered.

“I only did that once Moony!” Sirius protested. The amber-eyed man gave him a sweet smile. 

“I’m going to go sleep in the guest room now; come and get me if he gets worse, Harry.” The younger man nodded and Remus pressed a loving kiss to his plump lips. “I love you both.” 

“Remus,” Sirius whispered. Remus paused and looked at the man addressing him. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever for?” Remus asked, confused. 

“I was supposed to run with Moony tonight.”

“Oh, Sirius,” Remus cooed gently, pushing back the slightly damp tendrils of his lover’s hair. Harry picked up one of Sirius’s hands, entwining their fingers together and placing a tender kiss on the back of it. “Don’t worry yourself over the moon. You can’t help that you got sick; I understand.”

“I know you understand, but I promised not to let you suffer through another moon alone,” Sirius said. 

“Shh,” Remus soothed. “This isn’t something that you need to be worrying about right now, you need to sleep. You’ll be with me next moon. Everything will be fine.”

“Remus-,”

“Hush now, Padfoot,” Remus said sternly. He kissed his fingers and then pressed them to Sirius’s lips in an indirect kiss. “Try and sleep. Harry will be right next to you.”

“I love you,” Sirius whispered. 

“I love you both,” Remus smiled before turning and striding out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. 

“Just sleep,” Harry whispered and Sirius sighed heavily before turning over and snuggling closer to his young lover. “I’ll be here if you need me.”

\--

\--

Nightfall found Sirius still sleeping in the large bed upstairs while Harry and Remus stood in front of the sliding glass door that led outside into the woods that surrounded their home. Remus was already shivering from the affects of the moon that would be rising soon.

“Are you sure that you’re going to be alright?” Harry asked worriedly. Remus gave him the most reassuring smile that he could with the pain coursing through him. 

“I’ll be fine, love. I’ve changed with the moon without Padfoot many times before,” Remus whispered. His voice was raspier, deeper and Harry couldn’t help but shiver. It was almost like the tone Remus used when they were in bed together. 

“Sirius is beating himself up over this,” Harry said. 

“Tell him that if he doesn’t stop I may have to actually beat him after I recover,” Remus muttered, shaking his head. 

“I didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff, Remus,” Harry smirked. 

“Cheeky pup,” Remus growled lowly. He pulled the green-eyed man towards him, ravaging his mouth hungrily for a few moments before stepping away and pulling his shirt off in one smooth motion. He threw the garment at Harry who caught it with a silly smile; he loved looking at Remus’s chest. It was pale and broad, with a light dusting of fur between his pectorals and covered in scars and felt wonderful under his tongue. 

“I’ll leave the door open for Moony,” Harry said, referring to the sliding glass door as he took the trousers that Remus held out to him. 

“Thank you,” Remus responded. He caressed the younger man’s cheek before shooing him away. “Now go upstairs, silence the room; you know I don’t like you hearing this.” 

“I love you, Remus,” Harry whispered. 

“I love you too,” Remus smiled. Harry stared at him for a few more moments before turning and making his way upstairs to where Sirius was still sleeping.

\--

\--

“Sirius, what’s that smell?” Harry asked sleepily as a pungent whiff of something unpleasant tickled his nose.

“I don’t smell anything,” was the raspy reply from the lump that was nestled under the covers next to Harry. 

“I guess you wouldn’t,” Harry murmured, turning over to check on Sirius. The man’s grey eyes were still teary and swollen and he was sniffing heavily, his nose bright red and clogged. “How are you feeling?”

“Not much better,” Sirius answered, leaning into the cool hand of his lover as it brushed against his cheek. 

“I think your fever came back,” Harry whispered. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Sirius muttered, burying back underneath the sheet and shivering. There was a soft whine and the two dark-haired men turned to see their other lover in his wolf form, lying on the edge of the bed and shuffling forward in concern for Sirius. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and his nose wrinkled in distaste as Moony came closer. 

“Moony,” Harry started, “you stink.” 

“He does?” Sirius wondered. Moony whined and butted his head against both of the men as he settled in between them. Harry nearly gagged, wondering what in the world the wolf had gotten into in the forest to make him smell like he did. 

“What did you do in the woods?” the green-eyed man asked the wolf. Moony yipped, staring at him with beautiful amber eyes, his tail thumbing happily against the bed. “I’m going to have to change the sheets and give you a bath.”

“A bath?” Sirius snorted as best he could. He nearly choked and started coughing wildly. Harry grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table and helped Sirius drink slowly, a few more faint coughs escaping the man’s lips before he quieted. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry said. 

“I don’t see why you are going to give Moony a bath though,” Sirius spoke again. “He’ll just have a shower when he changes back.”

“Sometimes the moon takes so much out of Remus he can barely stand, especially when Padfoot’s not with him,” Harry said and nearly smacked himself when he saw the dark look settle over his godfather’s face. “Stop beating yourself up, Sirius, he understands.”

“I know, it’s just hard,” Sirius answered. Harry placed a slow, lingering kiss against Sirius’s lips, caressing his cheek gently. Moony huffed, nudging his head between the two like he was demanding a kiss for himself as well. The two men couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Come on Moony,” Harry requested, rolling out of the bed. The wolf bounded after him, pressing his snout against Harry’s bottom. Harry swatted him away while Sirius wheezed with laughter. “Sirius, why don’t you go rest in the guest room so that I can change the sheets?”

“No, I have to see this,” Sirius grinned. He stood from the bed, wobbling slightly before following after Harry and Moony, grabbing the bottle of medicine and spoon from the table on the way out. 

The three made their way into the bathroom, Sirius putting the lid down on the toilet before sitting down on top. Harry and Moony made their way over to the large bathtub, Harry pulling out a bottle of shampoo and staring at it curiously. “Do you think that shampoo will harm Moony?” he asked Sirius over his shoulder. 

“I dunno,” Sirius shrugged. “But I think we have some baby shampoo in the hall closet. That shouldn’t harm him.” Harry nodded and then left the bathroom, returning a few seconds later with a large beach towel and a bottle of baby shampoo in hand, closing the door behind him. 

Moony cocked his head curiously, staring at Harry as he came towards him. “Come on, Moony,” Harry cooed, throwing the towel to Sirius before stepping into the bathtub. He placed the shampoo on the edge of the tub before motioning to the wolf. Moony stepped inquisitively into the tub after Harry, planting his butt down and looking up at the still standing young man, his tail twitching behind him. Sirius snickered. 

Harry turned the tap and the water, charmed to always be warm, flowed forth, coating his feet and heading towards the back of the bath where Moony was sitting. The wolf sniffed and pawed at the water and Harry grinned; Remus would be embarrassed about how cute he looked at the moment. 

Reaching up, Harry detached the extendable shower head, flicking on the switch and after a moment the water flowed through. Bending at his waist he started to bathe Moony, dirt and grime and even some twigs and leaves falling out of the fur. Moony huffed in impatience but sat still; letting Harry soak him down before the black-haired man began to scrub him with large amounts of baby shampoo. 

“He’s actually cooperating,” Sirius said, surprised. He had expected the wolf to thrash and protest, but he was sitting in the tub, docile, while Harry washed him thoroughly. 

“I’m as surprised as you are,” Harry grunted. The hem of his boxers dragged in the water as he squatted down to clean Moony’s stomach and legs, massaging his paws methodically. Moony licked his cheek tenderly and Harry smiled at the wolf before turning back to his work. 

“Maybe he knows it’s better to let you clean him now then wake up covered in filth,” Sirius commented. Harry chuckled but didn’t respond. 

Soon Moony was rinsed, free of suds from the shampoo and happily jumping from the tub, shaking frantically and spraying the dark-haired men with a barrage of water. Sirius laughed and beckoned the wolf, who trotted over and rested his head on Sirius’s thigh as the man rubbed the towel over his body. Harry cleaned the tub and then proceeded to mop up the water by hand, since he had left his wand in his bedroom. 

“We can use a spell to finish drying him,” Sirius said, the towel soaked through. Moony wagged his tail, his fur still wet but no longer dripping. 

“Let’s go back to the bedroom,” Harry sighed, standing up and throwing the wet towels into the hamper. “Will you use the drying spell while I change the sheets?”

“Why aren’t you using a cleaning spell?” Sirius asked curiously as he followed Harry back to the bedroom, Moony trailing behind the two of them. 

“You know my cleaning spells aren’t as good as Remus’s; the sheets will probably still smell if I don’t just change them the muggle way,” Harry said, stopping at the hall closet and pulling out new bedding. 

“Yeah, Remus was the only one of us that could master the household charms,” Sirius agreed. 

“And since Remus is handless and furry at the moment I’d rather be safe than sorry,” Harry grinned. The three entered the bedroom and Harry stripped the soiled sheets from the bed before beginning to replace them with the clean ones. Sirius grabbed his wand from the bedside table and waved it carefully over Moony, section by section, until the wolf was dry and fluffy. Moony shuddered as the magic passed over him, huffing in discomfort before hopping up onto the half finished bed. 

Harry squawked indignantly as the wolf rolled on his back, rubbing against the sheets and messing up Harry’s work. Sirius grinned, grabbed the sheet from the floor and snapped it open, letting it settle over Moony who popped up and whined. The two men finished tucking in the sheet before uncovering the wolf and crawling in on either side of the animal. 

“You’re feeling better, Sirius?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, I think the medicine kicked in,” Sirius answered. The two of them ran their hands through the soft fur of the wolf that nestled happily into the covers and the men. 

“Good,” Harry answered. He peeked over his shoulder and looked at the clock which read three-forty two in the morning. Harry yawned and buried his face in Moony’s fur. “Let’s get some sleep so we can take care of Remus when he turns back.”

“Good idea,” Sirius murmured. In moments the only sound in the room was the whisper of even breathing.

\--

\--

“Good morning,” Remus rumbled as Harry stirred, his head pillowed against the older man’s chest.

“Remus,” Harry murmured, sitting up slowly. Sunlight streamed brightly though the window and Harry’s eyes went wide. “I slept through your transformation!”

“It’s alright,” Remus soothed, pulling Harry back to rest on his chest. “Sirius took care of me.”

“Where is Sirius?” Harry asked, snuggling close to his lover. Remus’s chest was warm against his cheek and he smelled of sweat and baby shampoo. 

“He’s downstairs making tea,” Remus answered. He pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. 

“So he’s feeling better,” Harry stated. He was glad; seeing Sirius so miserable had made him feel useless and upset. 

Remus hummed in agreement, running a hand through the soft raven colored locks of his younger lover. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“For what?” Harry questioned curiously, turning his head up to look at Remus. 

“For giving Moony a bath,” Remus explained. 

“I didn’t think that you would like to change back covered in who knows what,” Harry smiled. 

“You thought right,” Remus grinned. 

“Morning Harry,” Sirius called as he came back into the room, carrying two steaming mugs. “Would you like me to get you some tea?”

“No thank you,” Harry shook his head. He pulled the sheet farther up around him, sighing heavily and closing his eyes. “I think I’m going to go back to sleep.”

“Even though I’m feeling better?” Sirius murmured his voice husky with want. The bed dipped as he settled next to his lovers, scooting close and trailing his fingers along the back of Harry’s neck. 

“You weren’t the one to bathe a big wolf last night, Sirius,” Remus chided, plucking the wandering hand away from the youngest and placing a kiss on the palm. “Let him sleep some more.”

“Oh all right,” Sirius said with a long suffering sigh. 

“Once he wakes up, then we can ravish him,” Remus growled with a wolfish smile. Sirius smirked. Harry shivered pleasantly even as he slipped back into sleep. 

He couldn’t wait until he woke up.

_Story Completed: August 14, 2008_


End file.
